


Nothing New Under the Sun (The Zombies ate my brain Remix)

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Other, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remix of Jedibuttercups fic Nothing New Under the Sun</p><p><i>Jonas Quinn isn't really here</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New Under the Sun (The Zombies ate my brain Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing New Under the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40068) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



Jonas Quinn isn't really here. Maybe he died fighting alongside SG-1 (that's his favourite), or maybe he never left Kelowna and died when the first Naquadria bomb went off. Maybe he lost his mind, just like his mentor did.

The women he loves is a Goa'uld. The woman he loves is dead. His world is under threat, and Jonas will likely die in the coming fight.

He sleeps in an empty bed, works with the woman who is and is not his lover. Goes back home to an empty bed.

Daniel must be a stronger man than him.

Daniel survived.

Jonas isn't sure he did.


End file.
